slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Daria24/Nie ma to jak przyjaciele...
'Krótkie :D ' 'Nie ma to jak przyjaciele ' Kord i Pronto od dawna wiedzieli że coś sie dzieje pomiedzy Trixie a Eli'em, tylko żadne z nich nie umiało tego okazać. Przyjaciele zamierzali im pomóc. Kiedy wszyscy już poszli spać Kord i Pronto wpuścili swój plan w życie. W pewnym momencie Eli (był on ubrany w spodenki i był bez bluzki (tak spał) ) usłyszał jakiś hałas, momentalnie chwycił blaster, i poszedł do Trixie pokoju sprawdzić czy wszystko gra, zapalił światło u siebie, na korytarzu i u Trixie, wchodząc do niej do pokoju. Przeżył szok bo Trixie nie było w łóżku, kiedy Eli wszedł dalej, nagle ktoś krzyknął: -Ktos ty! Eli się dowrócił, ale na szczęście była to Trixie,(ubrana w krótkie spodenki, bokserke i włosy spleciona w warkocza na bok, który był na ramieniu Trixie) która też coś usłyszała i zerwala się z łóżka. Nagle usłyszeli coś razem... coś jakby było w salonie, nie mogli znaleźć śluzaków, ale Eli był dobry w walce wręcz, więc wyszli na korytarz i nagle… … zgasło światło. -Eli?... gdzie jesteś?- spytała zaniepokojona Trixie -Właściwie... to sam nie wiem, chyba wywaliło korki... ale w salonie nadal ktoś jest, strasznie go słychać... -Słysze... Eli troche sie boje- powiedziała -Nie bój się....- powiedział i zaczął szukać Trixie natrafił na jej ramie -Eli... powiedz że to ty?- powiedziała z przerażeniem. -Nie... król Dżungli- powiedział żartobliwie, ale po głosie można było poznać że to on. -Ja ci dam król- powiedziała z uśmiechem, nagle coś walnęło w salonie. ... Eli wziął Trixie za ręke, aby czuli się pewniej że są blisko siebie, i że się nie zgubią. Nagle ktoś popchnął Trixie na ziemie, a Eli stracił jej ręke ze swojej dłoni. -Trix? gdzie jesteś? -Próbuje wstać... Nagle ktoś popchnął Eli'a, który spadł na Trixie, która próbowała się podnieść. Ich twarze były blisko, jakby to wszystko było usawione że tak sie stanie. Miało sie cos stac, ale... …nagle ktoś zapalił światła, byli to Kord i Pronto, którzy nie mogli oderwac wzroku, od Eli i Trixie leżących na sobie. Eli pomógł Trixie wstać. -To wasza sprawka?- spytał Eli -Wiesz... niby tak, ale dokładniej to pronto...-powiedział Kord -...ale kto by zwracał uwage na mnie biednego molenoida- powiedział pronto i zwiał z kordem na góre ,ale schowali sie za schodami bo chcieli zobaczyć czy to coś dało . -Czasem są tacy dziecinni- powiedziała Trixie -... a co jeśli oni zrobili to specjalnie żeby my … no wiesz… Trixie się na niego dziwnie spojrzała, ale chyba wiedziała co chceli stworzyć Kord i Pronto i się zarumieniła bo zauważyła że Eli jest bez koszulki. -Dobra Eli, skoro wszystko gra ja ide spać…Dobranoc. Eli’a pierwszą rzeczą było robienie a nie myślenie . Złapał Trixie za reke za nim odchodziła. Ona powoli do niego podeszła, on złapał ją w tali, a ona położyła swoje rece na jego klacie, a Eli ja wkońcu pocałował. Trixie na początku była zdziwiona, ale później wpadła w trans i nie umiała się uwolnić od Eli’a. Kiedy zobaczyli to Kord i Pronto zaczęli przybijać sobie piątki że im się udało. -A to za co?- spytała Trixie jak ich twarze się oderwały od siebie. -Tak po prostu… dawno chciałem to zrobić- powiedział z uśmiechem. Trixie również się uśmiechnęła, zamykała powoli oczy z Eli’em zbliżyli swoje twarze do siebie, i znów się pocałowali . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach